paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Vs The Bear
Plot (Scene fades in with Marshall and Hitch reading a book about Canada) Marshall: Wow, Canada seems pretty popular. Hitch: Yeah, it would be cool to go there someday. Marshall: Yeah. (Scene moves to the top of Frozen Mountain, where a hiker is hiking near the bushes) Hiker: Wow, hiking up here is like walking a marathon in the arctic. (Then, a large hand reaches out and grabs the hiker) Hiker: Stop, please, have mercy! (Katie sees the crime scene and radios Ryder the problem) Katie: Ryder, something just attacked a nearby hiker up in Frozen mountain. Ryder: Don't worry Katie, we'll be right there. (Ryder throws his uniform on and hits the paw print shaped button) Ryder: All paws on deck! Pups: To the base! (The pups jump into the base with Chase in the lead) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Good thing you came here quickly pups, because this is an emergency, a hiker was hiking in Frozen mountain and got attacked by someone, be need to find out who. (Zooms to Skye's symbol on Ryder's pup pad) Ryder: Skye, I need you to fly up and search for the murderer. Skye: Let's take to the skies! (Zooms to Chase's symbol on Ryder's pup pad) Ryder: Chase, when we find the crook, you need to arrest him or her. Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: Alright, let's roll to the rescue! (After the vehicle scene, Ryder, Skye, and Chase arrive at the foot of the mountain) Ryder: Alright Skye, fly up and see what you can find. Skye: Got it Ryder. (Skye flies up and spots a puddle of blood through her goggles) Skye: Ryder, I've found a puddle of blood. Ryder: We'll be right up. (Ryder and Chase meet Skye at the op and inspect the blood) Ryder: Who could do this? Skye: Demona no doubt. Chase: Save your breath Skye, I'm smelling something evil. Skye: It's Demona, she wreaks of evil. Chase: No, it's worse than Demona, it's even worse than Crush. (Then, a giant black bear emerged from a giant bush) Skye: Oh no, it's a bear! Ryder: Don't worry, I'll use my gun to kill it. (Ryder shoots the bear with his gun, but only wounds it, causing the bear to knock Ryder against the rocks) Ryder: Help, I'm too hurt to fight back. Skye: Get away from him you big bully! (Skye bites the bear's muzzle, causing the bear to fight back) Skye: I'm getting outta here, no matter what! (Skye activates her jetpack, but the bear grabs onto the jetpack and tears one of the wings off) Skye: Help, I can't escape! (The bear slashes Skye's back and attempts to slash her face) Chase: Stop right there you black abomination, you mess with her, you mess with me. (The bear fights Chase for a long time until Chase gets drawn to the rocks) Chase: Don't thing I'm about to die, because You're the one who's going to die. (Chase activates his flashlight and shines it the bear's eyes, causing him to walk backwards and fall of the edge of the mountain) Chase: Have fun in hell. (Ryder wakes up and slowly walks near Chase) Ryder: Good work Chase. Chase: No problem. (Chase begins to walk to his truck and remembers Skye) Chase: Is Skye okay? Ryder: I'm not sure. (Chase and Ryder rush over to Skye, who is bleeding heavily an her back and is crying) Chase: Don't cry Skye, you're safe now. Skye: Really? Chase: Really. (Skye leans up to Chase and kisses him) Ryder: Wow, this mission has been fun, but let's head home, take care of those scars on Skye's back, and have some nice meatball subs. All: Yeah! (Ryder, Chase, and Skye walk back to their base with Chase carrying Skye on his back) Category:All Paws On Deck Episodes